They're not you
by llucida
Summary: Um ciumento Mako à respeito do passado de Korra nos 6 meses em que esteve desaparecida.
1. Chapter 1

They're not you

Um ciumento Mako à respeito do passado de Korra nos seis meses em que esteve desaparecida.

Tudo era um pouco irritante, o barulho, as pessoas, o lugar insalubre. Não era diferente de alguns lugares que teve que pisar graças à comida barata, durante sua peregrinação pelo antigo reino da Terra. Ela e Mako foram ali para isso, após uma exaustiva perseguição dos seguidores de Kuvira que capturaram o príncipe WU em um conflito mais cedo, estavam famintos. E mesmo ali, era mais agradável que andar à esmo através da névoa acinzentada das ruas estreitas e vazias de Republic City durante aquela noite fria. Eles estavam sem qualquer pista e não tinham mais sentido vagar no escuro e entraram no primeiro lugar que encontraram.

Mas nada naquele lugar era mais irritante que a presença soturna e ranzinza de Mako. Não era como se tivessem brigado, eles tinham conversas amistosas,e até divertidas, como antigamente, mas havia uma áurea quase formal, uma distância que ele impunha e nunca deixava claro o que era. Naquele momento ela não estava com paciência pra lidar com toda aquela... Aquela frieza.

Tentou se misturar a multidão, mas podia sentir a presença da qual fugia. Impensadamente, se viu aceitando um drink que um estranho a ofereceu no meio daquela multidão, sob um olhar frio e duro que a observava à distância.

...

_Idiota,_repreendeu a si mesmo enquanto a via ir em direção ao bar com um homem alto, com traços típicos da Nação do fogo: Cabelos negros e longos com olhos âmbar. _Idiota,_ susurrou para si mesmo, mas dessa vez era sobre aquele homem, que conversava distraidamente com Korra. Korra... Ela que sempre fora linda, havia se transformado em uma bela mulher. Postura relaxada, os cabelos curtos teimando em cair pelo rosto enquanto se movia. Os traços, que sempre foram belos quando namoravam, haviam se acentuado, se definido, passando um ar mais maduro. Sentia que podia ficar ali, contemplando-a por tempo indeterminado. Na verdade não ali, queria estar no lugar daquele rapaz que conversava com ela os últimos 29 minutos e 54 segundos. Sentiu uma onda de irritação crescer em cada segundo, que passou, mas nada comparado a quando o viu se inclinar em direção a ela, elevando uma das mãos, fazendo menção de embalá-la em seus braços. Havia desejo nos olhos do homem, um desejo tão... Carnal. Ele nunca a havia tocado enquanto namoravam. A garota destemida e impulsiva se revelara, inesperadamente, tão inseguras e cautelosas se tratando uma relação mais íntima. Ele, que não era mais experiente e seguro que ela, nunca teve problemas em lidar com isso. A verdade é que estava tão aterrorizado quanto ela, se tratando disso, e não tinha pressa. Queria passar a vida com ela, e em sua mente, tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Passariam a vida juntos, certo? Mas ela não era mais aquela garota de 18 anos, inexperiente e insegura que havia namorado. O tempo passou e a levou para longe. Era uma mulher, que passou os últimos seis meses andando pelo reino da Terra. Pode ter encontrado alguém, ou muitos alguéns. Ela era livre, um espírito da água, mutável e impetuosa, podia fazer o que quisesse. Mesmo repetindo esse mantra, a perspectiva de outro a tocando o deixava irracionalmente irritado. Buscou afastar o pensamento. Korra se retraiu mediante o contato, sua postura ficou repentinamente tensa, mas o homem não parecia inclinado a desistir da aproximação. Por mais ridículo que parecesse, ele não podia conter o impulso de ir lá e acabar com aquilo.

E não conteve.

-Korra, é hora de irmos – Disse, tirando o copo de sua mão e agarrando o seu braço, esperando que ela o seguisse.

-O quê? O que pensa que está fazendo?- Indagou raivosamente, puxando-o para o lado, esperando ser discreta e não constranger o rapaz com que conversava anteriormente com a cena.

-Você está acompanhada?- Perguntou o rapaz da nação do fogo

Korra hesitou em explicar a embaraçosa situação. Mako se conteve encarando-o firmemente, o rapaz manteve o olhar dignamente, se limitando a acenar, quando Mako se virou caminhando em passos largos, com Korra em seu encalço, perguntando que diabos ele tinha na cabeça, enquanto a multidão se impunha em meio deles.

-Nós temos um trabalho a fazer- Disse com uma voz pausada e fria.

-Tínhamos acordado em continuar com as buscas amanhã- Refutou

- Sim, e provavelmente você não fará se virar a noite com seu amiguinho.

-Só estávamos conversando

-Quero saber como ele pretendia continuar fazendo isso com a língua dentro da sua boca –Disse sarcástico- Você não está mais no Reino da Terra, para passar a noite por aí, com estranhos. -Disse com uma voz pausada e fria.

-Ah, então já te avisaram que passei os últimos meses dormindo com todo o reino da Terra–''_ao invés de lutando pra me reestabelecer, após um homem louco me envenenar''_ queria completar, mas não... Não queria soar como uma vítima, apesar da suposição irritá-la, disse com os lábios crispando de raiva:

– Então se quer mesmo saber, sim Mako, eu passei todo esse tempo dormindo com caras aleatórios, e olha... Foi ótimo, de-li-ci-o-so, eles...

-Chega Korra!- Interrompeu Mako bruscamente, não queria mais ouvir uma palavra, enquanto Korra ria com gosto e lançava um olhar de desdém e deboche.

- Em todo caso, foi bem melhor que estar aqui, vendo você me tratar como uma estranha. – Disse, cuspindo as últimas palavras sentindo o gosto amargo do que aquilo significava.

- E não foi isso que você se esforçou pra se tornar? Três anos, agindo como se as pessoas que se importam com você não existissem. - Replicou Mako, sentindo o rosto queimar de raiva. Porém, assim que falou isso, desejou pegar as palavras de volta: O rosto de Korra, que não estava tão diferente do seu até então, mudou rapidamente para uma expressão de decepção, denunciando o que ele havia sido ao falar isso. _Cruel._

-Tanto faz. - Disse Korra, reestabelecendo-se e indo embora, esse perdendo em meio a multidão, deixando um Mako desconcertado e envergonhado.

_Idiota _disse mais uma vez para si mesmo


	2. Chapter 2

Para ele não era difícil imaginar onde ela estava. Apesar do tempo passado, ele sabia exatamente onde ela gostava de ir tirar um tempo para pensar em Republica City. Ela estava sentada pensativa no deck de madeira que dava para o Rio, onde pessoas pescavam durante o dia, ou apenas sentavam para apreciar a baía. Era a vista mais bonita da cidade, particularmente àquela hora, onde as luzes da cidade preenchiam o horizonte como estrelas no meio da noite. Precisava desculpar-se.

-Korra, eu lamento. – Introduziu Mako desconcertado, aproximando-se de onde ela estava sentada, mas ela não se virou para olhá-lo- Foram três anos sem falar com você. Três anos sem saber como estava buscando cada vestígio de notícias com Tenzin ou seus pais, sem ter a oportunidade de saber como realmente se sentia. Você se fechou para o mundo, e foi doloroso não fazer mais parte de sua vida. Aí você ainda some por seis meses, deixando todos loucos. Eu...

- Eu li cada uma das cartas. – Interrompeu Korra, que ainda se recusava a olhá-lo- Todos os dias. A ponto de poder visualizar cada detalhe que me contavam, e o que não me contavam. Juro que podia ouvir a Lin anunciando seu novo trabalho de baby sitter, seu muxoxo, ver sobrancelhas arqueando em desgosto... - Continuou, dessa vez esquivando o olhar, tentando afastar lágrimas começavam a querer sair. - Mesmo que não estivesse lá. Eu nunca quis afastá-los... Eu só não sabia o que falar. Vocês estavam seguindo com suas vidas e a minha estava um... Um pesadelo. Eu não quero ser uma estranha, não quero estar mais tão... Desconectada– Conclui em lágrimas, lembrando-se do que Toph lhe falara, enquanto Mako a envolvia em um longo e profundo abraço. Ela podia sentir todas as defesas e distância criada por eles, tanto pelo isolamento de Korra, quanto pela postura defensiva que Mako adotara nos últimos dias, ruir. Ela não queria mais essa distância.

-Korra... - Mako a mantinha em seus braços esperando que ela deixasse toda aquela dor ir. Podia sentir sua respiração, cada batimento de seu coração, sua vulnerabilidade e força. Tudo ali. _Não era a Korra que conhecia_?- Você nunca será uma estranha para mim. – Disse, encarando-a seriamente, segurando aquela face que tanto amava e afastando com um toque um pouco daquela corrente salgada que a perpassava – Não é como se o tempo fosse algo que importasse.

-Vou lembra-lo disso quando tiver hora extra com o Wu- Disse sorrindo e enxugando as lágrimas, apressando-se para libertar-se do abraço após uma longa pausa, onde eles se olharam profundamente. Korra podia notar a preocupação e honestidade no rosto de Mako, podia sentí-lo tão _perto_. Como se houvesse uma conexão quase palpável os mantendo ali, naquele abraço. Naquele olhar. Havia algo naquela proximidade que fazia seu estômago se retorcer e seu rosto queimar.

-Não diga isso, diria que até a Kuvira ficará com pena de mim quando chutá-lo ao amanhecer, por não aguentar o drama de chá de cactos com repolho para o café e suas exigências para o sono de beleza.

-Não parece tão terrível.

-Certo cinco palavras: _Sessões. Xâmanicas. Na. Repolho. Corp._ Tá bom pra você? – Sibilou Mako, lembrando-se da mania que Wu adquiriu de ir diariamente para essas sessões, obrigando Mako a participar.

-Sessões Xamânicas, sério? Ele não parece alguém lá muito espiritualizado. -Divertiu-se Korra, admitindo que era um bom argumento.

-Bem, ele não é. Ele dizia que era para expansão espiritual ou algo assim, mas posso assegurar que garotas era 6/7 dos motivos que levavam Wu até lá.

-Wow!- Exclamou Korra pensativa- Então não era tão ruim, de todo. - Disse tentando soar descontraída, mas pensar naquilo não a deixava nada contente.- Digo,_garotas,_encontros. Você sabe_... -_Insistiu meio embaraçada, não sabendo porquê do tema a atrair tanto.

-É, pode-se dizer que saí com algumas. - Disse

-Ual, temos aqui um Dom Ruan.- Disse Korra forçando um sorriso nervoso

-Não ferra, Korra.- Brincou, tentando matar o assunto.

-Então... Você conheceu alguém? Algo como namorada? – Perguntou hesitante, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, não sabendo se queria mesmo saber a resposta. Amaldiçoou-se pela curiosidade mórbida. Não havia como ela gostar de ouvir nada que envolvesse Mako com outras garotas, como ela não podia conter a atração por esse tema?

- Bem, eu conheci algumas garotas legais, mas não é como se tivesse como ir pra frente.

-Por quê? -Indagou Korra, sem nem pensar se estava sendo invasiva.

-Só...- Hesitou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que sentiu-se frustrado em seus encontros. Todas as vezes em ficava contando as horas para voltar pra casa e ficar sozinho, por mais legal e linda que fosse a outra garota que estivesse com ele. Aquele vazio que sentia. E lembrou-se do padrão de garotas com quem se encontrava. Asami o havia repreendido mil vezes por isso, mas estava lá: As vezes se pegava aceitando sair com alguém só por usar um detalhe azul, ou uma franja de lado. _Patético_.

Apesar da pergunta desconcertá-lo, e o fazer coçar a cabeça nervosamente, e de não achar uma ideia particularmente boa contar o que tinha em mente, se perdeu olhando profundamente para aqueles olhos azuis inquietos que aguardavam uma resposta. Foi quase um reflexo levantar as mãos para tocar aquela face escura e doce.

- Não era como estar com você.- Admitiu, fazendo a garota jurar que parou de respirar por um minuto.


	3. Chapter 3

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade assolada por uma combustão de pensamentos e emoções, Korra consegui expressar o que pairava em sua cabeça: Confusão.

-Mako, o que você está falando... Por quê? – Perguntou Korra, confusa. Havia passado os últimos três anos tentando manter um túmulo sobre o seu passado, sobre _esses sentimentos_. E agora ele estava ali, bagunçando tudo. Fazendo seu coração palpitar freneticamente, e ela nem ao sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, nem sabia se realmente queria saber o significado daquilo.- Digo, eu tenho que ir.- Retificou, esquivando-se do seu olhar, fazendo menção de partir.

-Korra, eu lamento... Sei que não é hora de falarmos sobre isso, que está tudo uma loucura. -Mako a conteve, segurando seu braço e buscando encará-la, enquanto ela tentava desviar o olhar. Arrependia-se de ter escolhido aquele momento para falar aquilo.- Só prometa que teremos essa conversa.

Ele a fitou com uma expressão séria, esperando que se comprometesse a ceder um momento.

- Qual é o ponto? Faz três anos.- Ela exclamou exasperada.

-Eu sei, eu sei que pra você pode não fazer sentido, mas eu... Eu preciso disso.- Admitiu Mako, frustrado e com voz cortada.

-Por quê?

-Por que, Korra?- Indagou pronto para falar tudo. Talvez não tivesse nunca mais a oportunidade de ter essa conversa. _O sempre_ funcionara até então como uma âncora, o prendendo aquele momento, talvez só assim encontrasse liberdade. - Porque eu nunca vou conseguir seguir em frente sem isso. Eu não posso continuar buscando você em cada encontro, buscando fragmentos de você em cada mulher, apegando-me a cada detalhe que lembre você. Eu não posso mais continuar sendo assombrado pela esperança de ter você de volta.. – Hesitou por um momento, tentando recuperar-se e encará-la seriamente. Precisava ver nos seus olhos turquesa, que agora estava sendo novamente percorrido por um curso silencioso e intenso de lágrimas, a verdade. - Eu acredito em nós, Korra, e preciso saber se você também.

- Eu disse sempre, Mako- Disse, aproximando-se e colando os lábios no dele. Suas mãos logo foram levadas à sua face úmida, e após uma ligeira carícia, chegaram a seus cabelos curtos e seus dedos percorreram suas mechas castanha, sentindo emanar uma fragrância suave que era só dela. Quando ela interrompeu o beijo, buscando deixar ir aquelas lágrimas mistas de todas as emoções que a envolviam, suas testas se colaram. Não havia palavras a ser ditas, e sua cabeça aconchegou-se na curva do pescoço dele. Seus braços não hesitaram em envolvê-la completamente. Podia sentir a pulsação de todo o seu corpo, o calor e vida que emanava daquele ser e era como se eles fossem duas chamas, partilhando da mesma energia. E naquele momento, ela era toda sua.

-Agora eu realmente preciso fazer algo- Disse, interrompendo o silêncio.

Mako a encarou, devia prever o que estava por vir devido a cara marota que lhe lançou. Mas soltou um o quê quase instantâneo.

-Você não vai gostar, mas realmente preciso- Disse, forçando um olhar sério, mas havia um riso contido em sua expressão, denunciando o que viria. Ela, sem cerimônia, atacou seu cabelo com as mãos, bagunçando-o.

-Korra, você não pode sair por aí, atacando covardemente o cabelo das pessoas.- Falou, prendendo as suas mãos, que já haviam começado a ensaiar dobra de ar para garantir o estrago, em um golpe em que prendeu seu pulso um no outro e circunscreveu um rápido caminho até suas costas, assegurando sua rendição.

-E você não pode simplesmente assassinar seu topete com hairspray.- Protestou rindo e lutando pra se libertar do inesperado abraço.- Parece ilegal.

-Há muita coisa ilegal por aqui- Sussurrou Mako, deferindo beijos suaves em seu pescoço, fazendo-a sentir como se uma descarga elétrica percorresse todo seu corpo. Era uma raio, um raio quente e resultante de dois campos elétricos que se colidiam.

-Tipo?- Perguntou Korra, não resistindo à provocação.

-Ter esse cheiro..- Respondeu inalando a fragrância que deu cabelo emanava, fazendo ela sentir cada ponto do seu corpo se arrepiar. Suas mãos, que outrora prendiam seus pulsos, passara a percorrer um perigoso caminho através de sua blusa.- Essa pele...- Prosseguiu, mordiscando a curva de seu pescoço , suas mãos já alcançara a base do seu seio, quando ele se direcionou, com beijos, e lambidas, ao lóbulo de sua orelha. Já se sentia completamente rendida quando suas mãos quentes os envolveram, provocando uma corrente de luxúria e desejo.- Não estar onde quero.- Afirmou prosseguindo com os beijos, mas corra subitamente congelou.

_Estar onde quero. _Significava muita coisa. E envolviam apartamento, vinho, uma cama tremendo, lençóis farfalhando... E bem... Não era como se Mako soubesse que ela não passou os últimos três anos propriamente encontrando garotos. Na verdade, havia acabado de convencê-lo que passara ao menos os últimos seis meses fazendo isso. A perspectiva a deixou repentinamente tensa. Mako notou o corpo dela se enrijecer, parou e afrouxou o toque.

- Tudo bem?- Perguntou hesitante e preocupado.

-Sim..- Korra afirmou, virando-se para ele, e deferindo leves beijinhos. – Só tenho que ir. _Pra minha casa._ – Enfatizou hesitante e embaraçada, esperando não soar rude.

-Claro- Mako assentiu pensativo, dando-lhe um leve beijo na testa, e acompanhando-a até a ilha do templo do ar. Quando chegaram, sua presença foi rapidamente notada por Senna, que os encontrou na escadaria, apressando-se para abraçar a filha.

-Estava tão preocupada. Vocês saíram desde tão cedo.- Expressou Senna, ainda mantendo a filha nos braços.

-Sim, e eu e o Mako acabamos perdendo a pista do

Wu. – Disse Korra, fazendo sua mãe voltar a atenção para a presença do Mako. Ele acenou um olá com um sorriso, mas a expressão da mulher se tornara severa assim que o encarou.

-Você está tão imunda, filha. E precisa descansar.- Disse, voltando-se novamente para Korra

-É, eu realmente preciso de uma banho. – Korra concordou divertida, apreciando o modo imperativo da mãe.

-Vá.- Sua mãe ordenou. Ela deu um acenou de adeus para Mako e bufou um Ok, Ok, para a mãe. Não queria ter se despedido de um modo tão distante, mas também não desejava responder perguntas àquela hora anunciando a volta deles. Queria que aquela noite fosse um segredo só deles.

Ao menos por enquanto.

Senna observou imóvel a filha subir a escadaria até entrar no templo, e em seguida olhou para Mako. Estava claro que ela queria conversar alguma coisa. Mako se viu nervoso ao perceber isso, mas se manteve ali, esperando o momento que ela achasse propício falar.

-Mako.- Disse com a voz pausada e fria atraindo seu olhar.- Só eu sei o quanto Korra, à despeito de ser a pessoa mais poderosa do nosso mundo, do espírito forte e impetulante, pode ser frágil e vulnerável.

-Senhora, eu.. .

-Não- Interrompeu ela e ele calou-se imediatamente. Não era o seu momento de falar.

- A Korra passou por muita coisa esses últimos anos. Agora ela está se reestabelecendo e eu só quero que esteja certo sobre qual lugar quer ocupar na vida de_ minha filha_.

Mako sentiu toda a força e ferocidade daquela mulher se expressar nas duas últimas palavras. Ele teve certeza que em nome disso, aquela mulher tímida e reservada mataria e morreria.

Mako assentiu, mantendo o olhar fixo.

-Eu sei que palavras e tudo que menos importa agora, mas eu posso assegurar que eu e a senhora temos algo incomum: Eu também amo a Korra mais do quê a minha própria vida. Só posso assegurar que sou capaz de tudo para vê-la feliz.

A mulher assentiu.

-Vá.-Disse por fim.

Não duvidava das palavras do rapaz, mas também não estava certa sobre o quanto aquilo bastaria.


	4. Chapter 4

Após três longos anos ela havia voltado. Katara havia dito que voltaria quando seu estado emocional voltasse a se restabelecer. Disse-lhe que havia parado devido à sua depressão e a sua alimentação. Ou falta dela.

Visto isso, ela deveria se sentir feliz, mas aquela maldita dor e sensação de que o mundo estava girando em looping infinito à alpha centauri não permitia.

-Eu. Quero. Morrer.- Sibilou Korra, talvez pela milésima vez essa manhã,se jogando contra os travesseiros.

-Não seja ingrata.- Disse sua mãe puxando o travesseiro de seu rosto e a fazendo se sentar para tomar o terceiro chá do dia.

-Ingrata, porque não é a senhora que está tendo uma oferta combo de um parto com virose hemorrágica.

-É um bom sinal Korra. Esse sangue é sobre vida.

-Exceto que vida é tudo que isso nunca será.

Korra sabia que na Tribo da Água as mulheres atribuíam um significado quase místico à esse período. Era o sangue de onde vinha a vida, afinal. Mas além do fato dela não se importar muito com esse misticismo, ela tinha certeza que uma vida era tudo que ela jamais geraria. Katara certa vez lhe disse que não tinha total dimensão dos danos que o veneno causaria, e não precisava ser uma aprendiz dela pra imaginar que esterilidade poderia ser um deles.

-Querida, em todo caso, isso significa que você está ficando bem, após todo esse tempo. Ele não é um sangue de vida apenas por vir de onde ela é gerada, mas também pó ser o único sangue que não advém de um trauma, fruto de um processo natural do seu corpo. E após sangrar tanto nessas ingratas batalhas que traçou nos últimos anos, fique feliz por um sinal dos vitória.

Ela olhou para a mãe com carinho, talvez pudesse processar tudo e abraçá-la, se não fosse o ímpeto de se desfazer de qualquer coisa que tivesse ingerido.

Sua mãe se apresso em ampará-la com uma bacia.

Quando não tinha mais nada para se livrar, sua mãe pegou o recipiente e acenou para uma presença que não notara.

-Olá, Mako.- Cumprimentou, sua mãe.

Korra se virou e o cumprimentando com um sorriso.

-Olá, eu estava esperando você no pier e como não apareceu eu...- Começou Mako, sem jeito.

-Tudo bem, eu lembro que havia combinado de ir com você.- Interrompeu.

-Korra, tudo bem? Encontrei com Jinora e ela mandou eu trazer isso – Indagou a observando preocupadamente e a entregando a xícara de chá.

Havia a esperado pelas últimas duas horas por ela. Nesse tempo, reorganizou os grupos de buscas em sete postos estratégicos da cidade e estava prestes embarcar as oito com uma equipe para Omashu. Não se irritara com o atraso, Korra odiava manhãs e ele desconfiava que ela se quer soubesse o significado de _cedo. _Talvez tivesse riscado do dicionário, ou acrescendo algo como _duas horas mais tarde._

-É... É só uma...Indisposição.- Disse embaraçadamente pegando umas almofadas e se dirigindo a uma poltrona.- Mas acho que não posso ir agora.

Imaginava o escândalo que sua mãe faria se quer pensasse em sair assim e que não seria nada agradável vomitar em meio a uma missão. Ele continuou a fita-la com ar de preocupação e ela nem pensava em entrar no mérito do motivo de sua indisposição.- Em todo caso você entrou com cara de quem estava louco pra me contar algo, fala, descobriu algo?

-Bem... Não sobre o Wu. Estava olhando o Diário Oficial e...

- Espíritos! Que tipo de pessoa lê o Diário Oficial?- Interrompeu Korra, debochada e não contendo o riso.

-O tipo de pessoa que odeia seu emprego?- Respondeu ele em um tom displicente. Acostumara-se a olhar todos os dias o Diário Oficial esperando que ser guarda costas do wu fosse apenas um pesadelo horrível. Jurara que olharia até sua nomeação como detetive aparecesse lá novamente.

-Vai aparecer logo, officer- Disse, jogando-lhe uma de suas almofadas.

-E também- Disse agarrando a almofada e sentando-se em sua cama - acaba sendo mais legal que ler certas colunas no jornal normal, com especulações sobre um tal romance entre a Avatar e a herdeira Sato.

-O quê?- Perguntou não contendo a gargalhada. - A Asami é linda e tal, mas... Eu já tenho uma esposa.

-Não, você não fez isso- Disse jogando de volta a almofada e gesticulando exasperadamente- Nunca mais faça piadas com suas vidas passada, é... Creepy e... Apenas não faça.

-Sim, o que você tem pra mostrar?

- Veja quem foi nomeada Conselheira Oficial da República Unida.

-Não brinca!- Exclamou Korra se apressando para tomar o jornal de sua mão – Sou eu. Eu Mako? E eu tenho um salário. O mais perto que já cheguei de um salário foi receber alguns trocados lutando na Terra.

-Espera, você trabalhou de lutadora?- Indagou Mako com um misto de surpresa e preocupação.

-Longa história. – Disse displicente, voltando sua atenção inteiramente para o fato de ter um salário- Espíritos, eu nunca tive um salário na vida. O que é que se faz?- Perguntou, com um misto de sinceridade e jocosidade. Era muito dinheiro e ela definitivamente não estava acostumada a isso. A ideia de trabalhar e receber um salário parecia muito abstrata. Sempre tivera pessoas cuidando dela e mesmo no tempo que passou sozinha, contava com alguns suprimentos que seus pais lhe deram para a viagem e com algum dinheiro que gastou para se manter por um tempo. Também nunca recebeu nada quando jogava nos furões de Fogo, até porque após o campeonato teve todo o tumulto com Amon e Hiroshi.

-Pessoas costumam comprar coisas. Sobreviver. E a senhorita vai me explicar direito essa história de lutar na terra.

- Prometo contar depois, ok?- Ela sabia que tinham muito a falar sobre esses três anos.- Agora eu nem sei se é certo receber por isso.- Ponderou, não podia negar que sempre usufruíra de certos privilégios por ser a avatar, fora praticamente criada pela White lótus por isso. Mas a ideia de receber uma espécie de salário por isso parecia especialmente errada. -Como os outros avatares viviam? Digo, aposto que antigamente não havia vagas em Conselhos da República Unida, ou White lótus para cuidar de avatares... Ou mesmo pais. Como Aang construiu esse castelo, afinal?

Provavelmente não teve pais em todas suas encarnações, o que fazia da questão levantada subitamente séria e importante.

Nunca havia parado pra pensar no que fazia nas vidas passadas, sempre prestara atenção nas aventuras e partes emocionantes das histórias dos avatares, coisas corriqueiras como essa se quer eram filtradas por suas mente, mas apostava que devia ter sido ensinado a ela em aulas de história.

-Sinto informar, Avatar Korra, mas eu acho que você roubava.

Ela riu com gosto. Além de tudo era estranhamente engraçado ver Mako a chamando de Avatar Korra e falando como se ela e os outros avatares fossem a mesma pessoa.

-Quem diria hein, esse castelo todo com dinheiro negro.- Disse, percorrendo o olhar pela sua volta. A ideia de que havia levantado aquelas paredes na sua vida passada lhe ocorreu pela primeira vez. Toda a história de reencarnação não havia sido absorvida completamente por sua mente mesmo após 21 anos. Nunca conseguira pensar nos demais avatares e ela mesma como a mesma pessoa. Apesar de saber que eram, tecnicamente. Olhando em volta, estava certa que não poderia ser a mesma pessoa que construíra um castelo daqueles. Até porque, sempre simpatizara mais com as pequenas ocas do sul. Definitivamente, não era essa pessoa. Não era nem a mesa pessoa que era há quatro anos atrás.

Ainda sentia seu corpo se enfraquecer mediante ao embulho no seu estômago e a sensação que ele não parava de girar, acompanhado de uma dor latente abaixo do abdômen fazendoá apertar fortemente almofadas contra si, afim de deviar a atenção da dor, quando Mako a encarou precoupado mais uma vez.

-Korra, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Teria enrolado pra responder se não tivesse lhe ocorrido que talvez Mako ainda estivesse lá ao invés de se apressando para sua missão porque queria saber se ela realmente estava bem. Provavelmente não havia passado coisas agradáveis em sua mente já que estivera envenenada por três anos.

-É só que.. Bem...- Introduziu hesitante e embarassada- Depois de eu ser envenenada, minha menstruação parou e agora, bem... Voltou.

- Três anos?- Perguntou Mako, sinceramente preocupado. Sua orelhas queimaram ao entrar no tema, mas tinha certeza que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

-É, mas as Katara falou que não era por causa do veneno, nem por alguma doença, era... Eu. Mas agora tá tudo ok – Finalizou esperando que ele logo desfizesse aquela expressão preocupada.

Ele a observou pensando em tudo que ela havia passado.. Ela estava magra. O corpo que outrora fora atlético havia substituído por uma versão quase sem músculos e até com ossos da clavícula mais evidentes. Lembra-se bem de seu estado emocional quando deixou Republic City, sua depressão. Ela quase não comia.

-Venha- Disse pegando suas duas mãos esperando que ela se levantasse

-Ah, Mako, não, me deixa aqui. E já ta na hora de você ir. – Protestou fazendo muxoxo.

-Não.- Insistiu puxando-s pelas mãos novamente até que ela cedeu. Em seguida a encaminhou até a cama para que se sentasse.

-Fecha os olhos- Pediu, estendendo suas mãos.

- O que você ta fazendo?- Perguntou, obedecendo ao pedido.

-Bem, eu não sou um aprendiz da Katara mas... Bem, só não abra os olhos nem se assuste ok?

Korra assentiu.

Ela sentiu um leve aquecimento na ponta dos seus dedos e em seguida ciclos de energia sendo circunscritos na palma de sua mão. Podia reconhecer o caminho que era circunscrito, ele estava estabilizando seus pólos de energia vital através daqueles desenhos. Seus chakras. Nunca havia visto algo assim ser feito com fogo. Podia sentir seu corpo relaxar enquanto a dor e sensação de mal estar se dissipava.

Abriu os olhos algum tempo depois, após essa longa sensação de relaxamento se apoderar de seu corpo e o observou por um longo período. Se perguntou como ele conseguia ser tão habilidoso. Havia feito uma pequena chama, menor que uma faísca e inteiramente azul. Não sabia se surpreendia mais por ele conseguir realizar uma combustão completa em uma chama tão pequena, por saber fazer mandalas curativas ou pela habilidade de não queimá-la mesmo com aquela proximidade. Seu toque era tão delicado e sua expressão era de extrema concentração.

-A dica é fechar os olhos, Korra.- Disse o cenho franzido, sem tirar os olhos de suas mão.

-O que foi isso?- Perguntou curiosa.

-Mandalas espirituais.

Korra acenou, podia entender como aqueles ciclos atuavam em seu corpo etérico, estabilizando seus meridianos.

-Como aprendeu isso?

-Minha mãe. Ela fazia isso quando eu e o Bolin ficávamos doentes. Não me pergunte como ela aprendeu.

-Não tem nem palpites?

-Bem, ela era apaixonada por alquimia e algumas ciências esotéricas e espirituais antigas.

-Sério? Acho que não dá pra imaginar muitos firebendings ligados à isso.- Em geral, ela sempre acreditara que espiritualidade era mais para pessoas do ar, talvez como desculpa por seu próprio não talento para isso.

-Ela era meio louca, sabe. Mas também divertida e expansiva. Uma vez, ela quis testar choques elétricos no pai, jurava que as correntes elétricas dos raios poderiam manipular sua energia vital, revertendo anomalias nos centros de energia.

-E ele?

-Dividiu a casa em dois lados por uma semana.- Disse, rindo.

-Parece ter muito boas lembranças. - Disse Korra após observar o modo que ele falava da mãe, como se tivesse sido transportado subitamente para outra época.

-Sim, todos os dias havia uma invencionice. - Disse rindo.- Mas fecha os olhos.

Ela fechou e foi tomada por uma sensação melhor e mais apaziguadora que da primeira vez. Uma de suas mãos distraidamente se apoiou na cama. Então aconteceu.

Ela pôde ver exatamente onde Wu estava.


End file.
